Trying Something New
by AberrantScript
Summary: Clyde experiences something special and new with his mysterious guest.


**Author's Notes:**

As the title says, I'm trying something new. I've written something like this once before, and I've been meaning to give it another try.

I don't want to spoil this for anyone... but it does contain something that might be meh to some people. Just tread carefully.

 _Enjoy~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

TRYING SOMETHING NEW

Clyde was sitting on his bed. His heart was beating a rhythmic staccato.

His palms twitched and grew shaky.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"A-are you sure... y-you're ok with this?"

A blue heel touched down on the carpet.

A long slender leg appeared through the doorway.

A flowery blue dress swirled as another leg stepped inside.

"Mhmm~" replied his visitor.

The door was left open.

His heart sped up even faster as the girl's pearls jangled around her chest.

He found his eyes trailing up her slender, smooth legs...

Along her flat tummy.

Her chest~

His parents would be home in twenty minutes.

He hoped they didn't show up before then...

The door was still open.

God, he really hoped not...

Curly blonde hair bounced around as his guest swung her hips side to side.

Her walk was a bit awkward in her azure heels, but he didn't care.

With every step she took... getting closer and closer _and closer_... he found himself leaning backward another fraction of an inch.

"Are you ready for this, baby?"

He clenched his eyes shut as he fought to keep his moan inside.

Sweat was forming along his brow, but he didn't dare move an inch of his body.

He nodded his head and gave himself over to his sense of touch.

He could smell her perfume. Something earthy and flowery.

He could hear her necklace shaking across her chest as she came to a stop before him.

He trembled as two hands touched his knees, rubbing his leg through his pants.

"Honey, do you want to continue?" she tried again, in a softer, smoother voice.

He didn't waist a second. He nodded even harder than last time.

His eyes dared to blink open, and he got a good look at her face. The freckles dotting her cheeks. Her round, warm eyes that he's come to know as well as his own in such a short amount of time.

She took his nod as consent, and she knelt down. Her hands never left his knees. They never stopped stroking him.

His hands went to the bedding, clenching in the sheets, as her deft fingers started moving north.

"I've wanted to try this for so long, Clyde~" she gave him a half-grin as she felt the tension in his pants.

As she approached the apex to his thighs, her fingers pressed into the tension, making her boytoy squirm under the pressure~

"D-don't t-tease me..." he stuttered, feeling his sweat fall down his cheeks.

His heart skipped as he felt her fingers suddenly undo his button and grab the zipper.

"Oh, don't worry, babe. I won't~"

His eyes burst open as he felt the give in his jeans. The influx of air. He heard his partner breathe a little deeper; and she moaned.

He had to see her, but-

His back started to arch in pleasure as her fingernails walked up his exposed underwear in the little doorway she'd opened in his pants.

She grabbed the waistband and pulled it away from his skin.

The boy gasped as her fingers slithered inside, seeking after their prey.

Right as she fished him out, he finally drew the courage to look down at her.

Her round eyes were staring up at him as his hard cock pulsed inside her hand.

Her outfit was perfect.

Except for the tiny wisp of snowy hair that stuck out around her bangs.

But before he could say a single thing to her, she placed her lips on his head. She kissed him. She licked his leaking tip.

And when she began taking him inside, Clyde let out a moan and clenched his eyes even tighter than before.

His friend pulled him out of his mouth with a wet pop, and rubbed his cockhead on her lips.

"How does it feel?" she teased, running her tongue from the base to the tip, slowly~

He squeezed the sheets harder. "F-f-fuh- it feels good!" He barely stopped his swear in time.

But her eyes grew mischievous.

She molded her lips around his tip again.

"Looks like you almost said a bad word. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough, then~"

His body shook as she swallowed him in one go.

One of his sweaty palms went to her blonde hair and gripped tight.

"K-keep going...!" he begged as he looked at her.

Her wide eyes staring back up at him, her tongue savoring the taste of him inside her mouth...

She pulled back to the tip and thrust back down again, and Clyde moaned long and hard.

"I-I'm getting close..." he warned, feeling his body shake under her lips and tongue.

Her eyes sparkled as she worked him harder, faster...

His breath caught as he felt her suckle on him, and that did him in.

In one sudden motion, he yanked on her hair to pull her closer...

As it gave way, revealing the finely combed snowy locks beneath; his best friend's eyes staring into his with warmth, love, and lust; his cock began releasing into his partner's mouth.

" _FUCK!_ " he nearly screamed as he had the best orgasm of his life.

He was spent.

He fell back to the bed.

His body shook. His breathing was ragged. His heart was threatening to murder him in cold blood.

His best friend stood up and chuckled.

"That's what I wanted to hear~"

He watched his partner grab some tissues and wipe away the stray bits of spit and cum.

Clyde's face grew warm as Lincoln sat down beside him.

His best friend laid back.

Their shoulders were side by side.

Clyde coughed.

"T-thanks... for trying this with me, Lincoln."

He felt fingers brush his. He opened his hand. They twined their fingers together.

Their hands squeezed together.

"I love you," said one best friend to the other.

"I love you more," echoed the love of his life.


End file.
